Nar Shaddaa
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = The Smuggler's Moon | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim Territories | system = Y'Toub system | sector = Hutt Space | suns = | moons = | planet = Nal Hutta | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Correllian Sector; Hutta Town; Vertical City | 1st = ''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' #1 }} Nar Shaddaa is a fictional moon and a recurring location featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is part of the original Expanded Universe as well as the rebooted official canon and first appeared in ''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' #1 in December, 1991. In the official canon, Nar Shaddaa first appeared in ''Star Wars'', Volume 3 #8 in October, 2015. Description Nar Shaddaa is a moon in orbit around the planet of Nal Hutta in the Y'Toub System in Hutt Space in the Mid Rim Territories. Known as the "Smuggler's Moon", the entire satellite is a city-wide ecumenopolis characterized by its urban sprawl, which consists mostly of space ports, gambling dens, cantinas and other locales where aliens and scoundrels can conduct their various criminal enterprises. Most of Nar Shaddaa is ruled by the Hutts. During the Galactic Civil War, the Empire largely ignored the affairs of Nar Shaddaa and its residents, and even the Rebel Alliance tended to stay clear of this dangerous region of space, though they did make use of it from time to time. Points of Interest ; Corellian Sector: The Corellian Sector was a district of Nar Shaddaa with a high human population. Many of its occupants, business owners and trade craftsmen were Corellians. Han Solo lived her for a time in his youth, and often revisited the area as an adult. A man named Shug Ninx owned a repair shop near Level 88 in the Corellian Sector. Other occupants who lived and/or operated in the area at this time include Spurch Goa, Dyyz Nataz and Gorm the Dissolver. Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina; "A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale". ; Coronet Boulevard: Coronet Boulevard is a street located on the moon of Nar Shaddaa. It was the main thoroughfare that ran through the Corellian Sector. It is known for its brightly lit streets, and businesses accented by brightly colored neon signs. ; Hutta Town: Hutta Town is a district on the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddaa. It is governed by the crime lord and antiquities collector Grakkus the Hutt. Luke Skywalker had the misfortune of venturing into Hutta Town while pursuing a bandit who had stolen his lightsaber. Grakkus and his MagnaGuard captured Luke and brought him to a warehouse owned by Grakkus filled with Jedi artifacts. Star Wars, Vol. 3 #9; "Book II, Part II: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon". ; Level 88: Level 88 was a residential district located in the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa. In the early years of the Galactic Civil War, the ambitious teenage Rodian named Greedo lived her for a time. It was here that he learned the tricks of the trade and committed himself towards becoming a well-respected bounty hunter. ; Nar Shaddaa cantina: There were numerous cantinas that decorated the landscape of Nar Shaddaa. One such establishment was operated by a large Zabrak bartender, who had a policy against allowing droids into his bar, and was not particularly fond of Wookiees either. A young Luke Skywalker ventured into the bar, and when the bartender took note of him, threatened to kill him, rob him, and then feed him to some Scum-squids. A green-skinned bounty hunter inside the bar took note of Luke's lightsaber and stole it. As Luke pursued the man, the bartender ordered his patrons to follow them and retrieve the lightsaber. A short time later, Chewbacca and C-3PO came to Nar Shaddaa looking for Luke. Chewie interrogated the bartender until he gave him the information he wanted. Star Wars, Vol. 3 #8; "Book II, Part I: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon".Star Wars, Vol. 3 #10; "Book II, Part III: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon". History Expanded Universe As a youth, Han Solo lived in Nar Shaddaa for a time, eking out a living stealing scraps from local crime lords. In the early days of the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance used a storage facility on Level 88 in the Corellian Sector on Nar Shaddaa to house munitions. An up-and-coming bounty hunter named Greedo sold this information to a man named Spurch Goa, who in turn, sold it to the Empire. Darth Vader sent two Gamma-class Assault Shuttles to Nar Shaddaa to destroy the munitions facility. During this era, a man named Shug Ninx owned a repair shop near Level 88 on Nar Shaddaa. Han Solo and Chewbacca brought the Millennium Falcon there for repairs from time to time. Greedo tried to steal some power couplings from the Falcon for his Incom corsair, but Han captured him. However, he let him keep the couplings in exchange for his Rancor-skin coat. Following the Battle of Endor, he returned to Nar Shaddaa, where he encountered two of his old foes, Boba Fett and Dengar. Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 Canon Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 traveled through the Y'Toub system en route to Nar Shaddaa. Luke believed that he could find out information relating to the Jedi on this moon. R2 and he entered a cantina where the Zabrak bartender immediately threatened to kill and rob him. A green-skinned patron spotted Luke's lightsaber and used his Magna-Glove to steal it. Luke pursued him outside the bar, and the other patrons gave chase as well. The thief latched onto a passing hover-droid and Luke leaped after him, pulling the thief down onto the ground. They landed in Hutta Town, and Luke immediately found himself in even bigger danger as he ran into the thief's employer, Grakkus the Hutt. In addition to being a crime lord, Grakkus was also a collector of antiquities, and boasted to having the largest collection of Jedi artifacts ever. He brought Luke to his warehouse and forced him to use his Force abilities to unlock dozens of Jedi Holocrons. When the Rebel Alliance received word that Luke was missing on Nar Shaddaa, Mon Mothma was reluctant to dedicate the Alliance's resources towards saving a single person - even one responsible for saving the galaxy. Chewbacca volunteered to go on a rescue mission to Nar Shaddaa and brought C-3PO with him. They tracked Luke's whereabouts to the cantina where he first arrived, and Chewbacca interrogated the bartender at length before dropping him from the top of a building onto a floating garbage scow. Residents of * Dyyz Nataz * Grakkus the Hutt * Gorm the Dissolver * Greedo * Han Solo * Shug Ninx * Spurch Goa * Zabrak bartender Notes & Trivia * Although it is a moon, Nar Shaddaa embodies the concept of a world city, similar to that of Coruscant, which is an actual planet. Appearances Expanded Universe * Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 * Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina :* A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Canon * Star Wars Vol 3 8 * Star Wars Vol 3 9 * Star Wars Vol 3 10 See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations